Castle Of Glass
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: A chance to change the past, who wouldn't take the opportunity given the choice? All he had to deal with was a unfortunately devilishly handsome teenage Tom Riddle and his inner circle of baby death eaters. What could possibly go wrong? Especially with Death looming over his shoulder at every turn quite literally mind you. Who was he kidding?This was going to be a complete disaster
1. Chapter 1

The roaring pound of his heart thumping fast paced against his ear drums nearly left him feeling deaf to the screaming cries of desperation that arose all around him.

Thick blankets of coiled fog cloaked Hogwarts' grounds with the stagnant spice of blood, muck, and grime that nearly engulfed his senses.

Goose bumps lined pale lithe limbs covered in dried bits of blood, and ripped clothing.

The thunking thud of his sneakers hitting the cobblestone of the once laughter filled halls of his youth, was the only thing keeping him from covering his ears to keep out the whispers as he stumbled down the hallways.

He scrambled past the huddled hunched over sobbing shadowed versions of his victimized peers, all of whom had the unfortunate privilege to survive while others had not.

And the bodies, so many bodies that he had already lost count; all of which were piled high on make shift cots lining the great hall's spacious floor.

A handful of first years, second years, third years, fourth and fifth, with a large portion of sixth and seventh.

So many candles had been blown out in one night.

The futures that would never be lived, the lives left behind that would be halved because of it.

The overwhelming guilt, readily swallowed him whole.

Wheezing breaths left his scabbed over chapped lips.

He was more than sure he'd broken a rib or two in the haste of battle.

But that much wasn't so important at the moment in his mind.

Escaping the morbid scenes around him was at the forefront of his mind.

He'd come to a decision and he wasn't going let himself chicken out of it.

Huffing puffs of choked air made their way out of his constricted lungs as he slowly but steadily climbed his way up the many steps of the Astronomy tower.

His glasses were cracked and sitting askew atop his nose nearly falling off the bridge of it by the time he mounted the very top step.

Icy bouts of air greeted him in a symphony of harsh gales of wind that just about toppled him backwards had he not gripped onto the doorway to steady himself.

Messy sweat and dirt caked tendrils of raven hair flew about his head as he squinted his dark rimmed emerald eyes at the sky overhead.

Smoke and fog interwove together bringing up a toxic witch's brew of thick gray clouds hanging lowly over the horizon.

The crimson and orange smatterings of dawn were just beginning to alight themselves over the tops of the trees by the time he stepped toward the very edge of the stone parapet.

Before he knew it, his body had maneuvered it's self up on top of the ledge.

The rubber soles of his shoes wobbled to and fro against the wind, as he clenched his eyes shut tightly.

The temperature suddenly dropped rapidly as the chill of someone's cold curled fingers wrapping around his upper arm caught him off guard.

"My, my young Master aren't we a bit too eager to meet little ole' me?" Whispered a silky yet playful tone of voice.

"Although I must say I am a tad flattered, that the heroic Harry Potter. The boy who conquered Lord Voldemort would kill himself in order to get me to grace him with my prescience. You didn't have to be so dramatic, all you had to do young master was summon me."

He fell backward against a broad sturdy chest, before looking up bleary eyed into the glowing gold eyes of what he could only guess was Death himself.

"Shall we get off the edge now young master?" Death spoke calmly in question a perfect eyebrow raised in question.

"Bu-but you're...not a skeleton..." He muttered intelligently.

A soft snort issued from Death, "Ah mortals...such vast imaginations in your pretty little skulls."

He patted Harry on the head with a black gloved hand before helping him down safely away from the edge.

Turning himself he stared openly in shock.

A man, mere man stood in front of him.

He wore his sable brown hair short, his skin so pale like moonlight that he almost seemed to glow in the dreariness of the foggy sunrise.

There was no rotting flesh hanging from his bones, not hint of skeletal physique.

Just normal, albeit very pale looking skin and a devilishly handsome face.

He looked no more than twenty-five, as if he had been permanently caught and trapped in the prime of his youth.

"You seem taken a back young Master." Death smiled pleasantly in a way that sent a wicked chill down his spine.

This man; no this being was still Death, whether he looked the part or not that didn't change said fact.

Nor did it lull him into a false sense of security.

He felt his magic flow out of him in a protective cautious manner.

Death merely tilted his head and smirked, his pale lips twitching upward ever so slightly in an amused fashion, "Now, now we'll have none of that young master, I'm not here to harm you. After all if I had I wouldn't have intervened in your little mission." He motioned his black gloved hand toward the edge.

"I am surprised mind, you I never took you to be suicidal but perhaps I was not looking after you properly enough." Death mused.

Standing up straighter he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Why are you here? I can't possibly have summoned you I'm not anything so special."

Shaking his head Death moved forward, seemingly gliding forward his footsteps making no sound on the stone floor.

Suddenly he was right in front of him, mere inches and breathes apart, "Oh, but Harry you are. More so than you will ever truly understand."

Wide eyed he lurched backwards his back scraping against the stone ledge he winced in pain at the jarring of his ribs, "...What do you mean? Just because I defeated Voldemort? That makes me special all of a sudden? It was prophesied by Professor Trelawny...not that I'd really take her word for it she's a bit off her nut." He babbled, rambling toward the end.

Chortling Death took a step back as if to give him space, "Ah yes poor Sybill, her gift is diluted at best but she got the job done I suppose." Shifting his stance a black gloved hand dipped into his black robed pocket.

"I do believe you misplaced something of great import." Pulling forth the Elder wand from his pocket Death held it out toward him almost mockingly, "Oh don't look so shocked young Master. You didn't think putting it in Albus's tomb would actually rid you of it did you?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Eying the wand warily all the while as he glared heatedly his emerald green eyes shrugging off some of their tiredness and trading it for anger, "I am not your master."

Death's smirk only widened as he re pocketed the wand for later distribution, "Believe you me, I wish you weren't. I don't much like being chained to the living let alone to a magi. Then again you come from a line of curious folk, and I never truly broke my fascination of you lot; Peverells that is."

"So, are you just going to jump off the Astronomy tower? Let us see how that goes, I always did love a good show of the morbid cracking of a hundred bones shattering all at once only to be pieced back together painfully slow."

A confused look must have passed over his face because Death sighed in exasperation, "You are immortal now young master Harry James Potter, and I dare say you aren't doing a very good job of entertaining me yet with your new bout of longevity. This depressing, down trodden broken and battered toy solider version of you is quite dreary."

Growling he pushed back away from the ledge and stalked forward on tired limbs that screamed for rest, "What would you have me do then? My friends, the only people who I've ever considered my family are all gone. Barely anyone I know is alive, the aftermath of this war has left us in shambles. I'm only seventeen years old, I'm not, I can't, I don't even know where to begin to fix this mess." He stumbled over his words as the fell from his mouth in a spew of hasty exhausted frustration the volume of his voice tapering off toward the end.

"Hmm...perhaps start at the beginning?" Death supplied helpfully.

His brow furrowed, "The beginning? What does that even mean?"

Snorting Death looked a bit annoyed now, "No one warned me that you would be a complete dullard. Perhaps I should rephrase? Why not go back and fix things before they even unfold? Go back to a time where the wizardly world was not under the iron clad fist of Lord Voldemort. Though I do warn you, if you do not change the right things everything will just simply happen again in the same way as before."

The implications of being able to time travel without a Time-Turner were almost mind boggling to him, "They would be alive?"

Death shrugged almost boredly, "I suppose that would be up to you now wouldn't it young master?"

"How do I even go about doing this? If time travel was so easily done wouldn't wizards have done it more often?" He questioned curiously.

"Outside of your silly little creation of Time-Turners, you magi have not fully grasped the concept properly enough. Time and space travel is very dangerous if you do not know what you are doing. For instance, if you change the wrong thing at the wrong moment the whole time stream could collapse or form a paradox." Smirked Death.

"So why tell me to do so if it's so dangerous? I could mess something major...what if I'm not born?" He shifted nervously licking his lips.

"Ah yes about that, you now exist outside of the normal time streams. You as a whole are different from every other magi in existence. You are not wholly human any longer, as the Master of Death you exist outside of normal specifications. If you change something directly rooted to your lineage you will not simply disappear from existence if that is what you are afraid of. You forgo the rules now in that case." Death smiled in an eerie way. "As for why I brought it up, well you could say I've been quite bored."

"So, what do you say young master? Do we have an accord? You get to change history, in exchange for my entertainment." Death's gold eyes glittered with cold glee.

He swallowed again and stepped forward toward Death and held out his hand, "Where do we begin?"

Clasping his black gloved hand into his master's smaller naked one he simply grinned as the magic around them sparked and crackled in agreement, "At the beginning of course, where it all started. Tom Riddle's seventh year of Hogwarts schooling."

Before he could react the floor fell out from under him and he was falling into an endless black abyss, the only thing visible were Death's glowing gold eyes from above, "Safe travels young master."

The last thing his mind registered is Death's laughter echoing in his ears before everything breaks at the seams and he is lost in the sea of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm changing one thing so far Dorea Black and Charlus Potter are now Harry's real grandparents, aka James' parents. Otherwise everything else is pretty much canonish for his previous timeline, but otherwise canon? What canon?

* * *

The soft pit pats of cold rain filtering in through the trees above hitting him in the face was the first thing his brain chose to focus on.

That and his slowly dampening clothes, and the bite of jagged rocks jutting unpleasantly into his back from the uneven ground beneath him.

His eyes fluttered and he took a large inhale of breath; his heart almost skipped a beat.

The air was so very clean; no smokey ash cloaked fog to be found, and there was no coppery scent of blood tinging his surroundings in anyway.

Sitting up with too much momentum his world spun enough to make his insides churn unhappily.

Waiting out the dizzy spell he took another long deep breath almost greedily so leaving him feel light headed.

Had he made it?

Was he truly in the past?

Stumbling to his feet he squinted in confusion, his glasses were on his face but for some reason his vision was still blurry.

Hesitantly he took off the round wire rimed spectacles and everything instantly came into focus, far more clearer than he'd ever remembered ever seeing things be.

The colors were more vibrant somehow.

He quickly pocketed them.

A hand slowly curled around his shoulder making him flinch in surprise, his hand searched his other pocket for a wand but then he remembered his holly wand had been broken into tiny bits.

"You seem a tad confused, I changed a little bit of your physicality young master. I do hope you don't mind too much." Death materialized out of the thick fog next to him, "But as a Potter heir you are too...eye catching for this time period seeing as they already have theirs all accounted for."

"You nearly scared the bollocks off me!" He gasped out before shrugging Death's hand off angrily.

His magic acted in according to his mood and crackled in warning thickly in the air around them.

Death seemed more amused than anything else and didn't seem the least bit concerned for his own well being against said magical overflow.

Running a hand through his usually unmanageable and near permanent bed head tangled tresses he almost gasped in surprise to find his fingers easily glide through smooth sleek mid back black hair, "What did you do to me?"

"I gave you nicer hair by the looks of it." Snorted Death who grinned when his master in turn tried to throw a death glare his way, "Shall I fetch young master a mirror?"

Grumbling his cheeks reddened slightly in embarrassment or anger, perhaps both.

He finished glaring at Death and nodded in defeat.

Snapping his fingers a small emerald and white marbled faced hand mirror appeared in Death's black gloved hand, he then held it out to the young magi in front of him teasingly.

Taking it gingerly in his palm he brought it in front of his face and nearly dropped it in shock, "Y-You turned me into a bloody girl! Please tell me you didn't take my bits; I'll be seriously pissed if you did!"

Fine aristocratic features stared back at him reminding him somewhat of Malfoy Jr. in their younger years.

High set cheek bones, intricately slender eyebrows, a finely angled perfectly chiseled nose, and lastly cupid bow lips which were currently pursed into a displeased frown which looked more to him like a pout.

All of which were set into an oddly familiar yet unfamiliar looking face.

He kind of looked like Sirius if he had been a tad more effeminate.

At least his eyes were the same color, he'd be truly upset otherwise seeing as they were one of the only things that he had left of his mum to remember her by.

Chuckling softly Death replied in apparent glee, "You still have your manhood young master; your "bits" as you put it are still very much intact and functional. I did not change very much, I simply enhanced your black heritage."

"Black heritage? What black heritage?" He parroted in confusion.

Sighing Death shook his head, "My poor young master really never knew much about his own family did he? Dorea Black married into the Potter family and gave birth to your father James."

"My grandmother was a Black...? I-I never knew much about my dad's side of the family..." He trailed off his eyebrows furring.

Looking around he blinked, "Are we where I think we are?"

Grinning Death followed his master's gaze at the dank and drearily dark forest surrounding them, "The Dark Forest, otherly and mostly known to Hogwarts students in your time period as "The Forbidden Forest"? If that is where you think we are then yes young master you are whole heartedly correct in your assumption."

Rubbing his face he sighed, "Well I can't go into Hogwarts like this..." He motioned to himself.

He was still very much clothed in bloodied and muck coated ripped clothing and traveling robes.

"Well of course not, you shan't be going anywhere before we properly verse you in your new identity and background." Death imputed slowly as if speaking to a small child, "You can't very well just introduce yourself as Harry James Potter now can you?"

Deflating visibly he frowned a bit, "What did you have in mind then?"

"Firstly you need new clothes young master." He waved a black gloved hand in the air at his master, weaving magic to his whim.

The tired teen's clothes transfigured into clean plain Hogwarts robes, though looking a tad out dated in fashion wise than what he was used to.

"Now all we need you to do is go to the headmaster's office, I have already sent an owl about your arrival. The body you are in now has been modified to be that of the bastard child of Marius Black whom was born as a squib hence cast out of the Noble and most ancient house of Black." Death grinned for a moment and continued, "Your mother was a French witch from a lesser known pureblood family called The La'Rouge. Unfortunately both your mother and father have met their untimely demise thus leading you to emancipate yourself at the age of sixteen making you now the Lord and head of the La'Rouge family. You are now to be called Hadrian Black."

Snapping his fingers a black ring with the crest of a blooming red rose appears on his master's finger.

Looking a bit stunned he turned the ring on his finger looking at it properly, there were actual tiny detailed black vines growing down the sides of the ring with very real looking deadly looking thorns on them.

"Hadrian Black..." He murmured softly, "Sounds utterly foreign coming from my lips...how am to claim such a name for myself?"

Death ignored his question and continued his explanation of Harry's new background,"You have been sent to Hogwarts for safe keeping and to complete the last year of your schooling by your Grandmother Roselia La'Rouge. I've taken it upon myself to modify her memories to remember having a grandson in the first place, so that you have a place to go back to on holidays if you so choose so."

He nodded dumbly, "But I need a wand...and I can't exactly use the elder wand now can I? The Dumbledore of this time would surely recognize it if I used it."

Chuckling softly Death motions to Harry's pocket, "Give me the pieces of your previous wand."

Reluctantly pulling said delicate shards of his first wand from his robe pocket he gingerly held them out to Death.

Pulling out the elder wand from his own black robes Death murmured softly in an ominously sounding language and waved it over the pieces of broken holly wand.

The pieces began to glow a viridian green before they floated above Death's gloved hand and slowly began to piece themselves back together right before their watchful eyes.

"There we are now, problem solved young master. I shall hold onto the elder wand for you if you wish for safe keeping." Smirked Death, "And you may now take back your holly phoenix feather core wand."

Frowning at Death's smirk he grabbed the holly wand back from the outstretched gloved hand.

A smile tugged at his lips in contentment.

The wand felt warm in his palm, and so very right.

It was as if a piece of him had come home after a long journey, and was now whole again.

Taking a deep breathe he looked Death straight in the eyes,"Apparate us just outside the forest, near the groundskeeper's lodgings." He commanded softly.

"As you wish young master." Purred Death silky as he placed a hand onto Harry's shoulder

With a resounding cracking pop they appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest just outside the path leading to the groundskeeper cottage.

"Now before we must part, you should probably know that it is the day after the beginning of the school year making it approximately September second of 1944."

He nodded but seemed a bit distracted at his surroundings.

Vaguely he wondered if Hagrid had finished his training to be groundskeeper, he would have to check later on for sure and befriend the half giant if possible.

"I must now bid you farewell for the time being, the rest is your path to follow alone." Smiled the taller male his gold eyes shining eerily, "Do remember yourself, and try not to flub up your situation for the worse. Remember why you are here, and what you are striving to achieve young master; otherwise the people lost to you will remain permanently so."

Urging Harry forward with a slight nudge of the back of his gloved hand Death pushed his teenage master toward the path leading up the Hogwarts grounds.

Swallowing thickly he stumbled before regaining his footing.

He frowned a bit and turned to look behind himself only to see that he was now very much alone.

And he rightly felt so now.

With only a flimsy amount of pent up past Gryffindorish courage that he had stored up in his heart, he steadily mounted the rolling green hills of Hogwarts.

A light chilly mist glazed over his skin sending slight shivers through his frame, but he paid it no mind.

The sky was a thick spiral of gray storm clouds which looked just about ready to open up in an all out down pour at any moment; which he very much so wished to avoid being caught out in.

Speeding up his pace he passed a few aimless student who blinked in confusion at his passing.

A few of them even whispered and muttered amongst themselves following him with their eyes, trying to judge or figure out who he was and why he had arrived at their school a day late for the start of term.

Finally reaching the main hall he walked right past a bunch of chattering Hufflepuff who all seemingly fell silent at noticing his presence.

Sending them a fleeting annoyed cool glance a few of them flustered and looked anywhere but in his direction as if the floor had suddenly become more interesting then the new appearance of a mysterious student.

I suppose trying to remain inconspicuous would be a moot point now seeing as everyone was gawking at him like fish out of water.

Was he really so so strange or interesting to them?

He shrugged internally as his body moved on auto pilot toward the Headmaster's office.

His feet caught each moving step on the moving stairwells with practiced ease as his mind wandered.

Perhaps that's why he never saw him of all people enter his personal bubble until it was too late.

He collided gracelessly face first into a broad chest, absently through the fog of his thoughts he acknowledged that two strong and firm arms had encircled around his waist so as he wouldn't topple them both over to the ground.

The spicy warm scent of cinnamon engulfed his senses first before anything else.

Emerald eyes caught startling gray blue.

The air grew thick with magic and a tugging dancing fight for dominance crackled in the air around them.

He could feel the other's magic flowing over him in a pleasureful hum.

Before they knew it the moment had ended and he realized just who's arms were wrapped around him.

Tom fucking bloody Riddle.

Of course, he'd have to fall helplessly into the arms of his enemy like a damsel in distress.

Biting the inside of his cheek he forcefully stepped backwards abruptly cutting off whatever weird connection that had been previously felt.

The lingering buzz of magic trembled under his skin like ants on march, leaving a sickening feeling of yearning in it's place.

Tom Riddle seemed for once a loss for words.

He stood a good head taller than Harry, his Slytherin green and black robes impeccably unwrinkled by their unexpected encounter.

Tom's eyebrows were furred slightly in contemplation, but those gray blue eyes were calculating his every movement.

He felt like a butterfly who's wings had been caught and pinned to the wall by a collector for his personal display and entertainment.

Frowning he brushed his robes down.

He wasn't about to let himself be dissected by Riddle.

Plastering on a practiced smiling mask he knew better than the back of his he tipped his head downward in apologize, "I apologize my mind was worlds away. I didn't mean to knock into you like that; you don't happen to know where the Headmaster's office is do you?"

Tilting his head to the side questioningly he smiled charmingly at Tom, while on the inside he felt like spitting in his face.

Blinking briefly Tom seemed to break out of what ever reprieve of his usual calm demeanor because an equally charming smile albeit perhaps a bit of a condescending one slide over his lips, "No apologies necessary, though I can't say I have seen you around before. And it's a tad strange to have an exchange student a whole day late for term."

Chuckling softly he shrugged a bit, "My grandmother was never one for being on time, thus my being a day late."

Tom's gaze seemed to be scrutinizing him from head to toe before he nodded in understanding, "Better a day late than not at all."

That poisonously charming smile sent his way must have been Riddle's attempt of being friendly.

"As for Headmaster Dippet's office you're almost there, let me lead you the rest of the way so you don't get lost. I'm Tom by the way, Tom Riddle." He sent pleasantly over his shoulder as he motioned for Harry to follow him.

His own lips twitched into an appreciative smile, "That's very kind of you, are you always this nice to strangers you don't know Riddle?"

Tom's eyebrows lifted some his eyes narrowed marginally in suspicion, "Well I am a school prefect it's my duty to guide students who need help. Besides, you seem interesting and I don't often find something that grasps my attention in such a way."

"I'm hardly anything so special, you must have plenty of people at your school who are more interesting than me." He murmured softly as he walked side by side with Riddle.

Watching Harry out of the corner of his eyes as they walked Tom smiled with the beginning hint of a smirk, "Not everyone is worthy of my attentions toward them. Now I've given you my name, it's only right you give me yours in return."

Blinking he laughed a bit, "I guess I do don't I? Hadrian Black, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Riddle."

Lifting an eyebrow in question Tom's eyes looked even more curious now, "Please call me Tom; A Black huh? I should have guessed as much but the eyes threw me off. Though none of the Blacks I know have anything near as...

Tom paused briefly before eyeing Harry's face searchingly again,"Vibrant in color."

Feeling his cheeks heat up slightly against his will he coughed clearing his throat his eyes looking ahead of them hoping to catch sight of the old gargoyle statue that sits watch outside of the headmaster's office, "Ah yes well that would be my mother's side of the family I suppose, the La'Rouge all seem to usually have striking green eyes."

Finally they came to a stop in front of the familiar statue, "Mugwort." states Tom calmly.

The gargoyle pauses slightly at the sight of them and then sniffs rudely after the password is uttered before jumping aside revealing the staircase.

Rolling his eyes at it, the taller of the two teenage boys leads the way, "It doesn't usually have such an attitude." Tom muttered perhaps more to himself than to Harry.

Snickering softly he dutifully followed Riddle up the steps to the headmaster's office.

The office it's self was less cluttered than in his time.

All of Dumbledore's nick knacks he'd collected during his life time were absent, and instead replaced with scattered books here and there.

Also the absent presence of Fawkes made the room less comforting and quite over all drearily boring.

A long white bearded man with a balding head sat at the large desk in the middle of the room.

He could only assume this was Headmaster Dippet.

The man himself was unremarkable and seemed on the verge of sickness he was terribly thin and wrinkled.

"Headmaster? I've brought a Hadrian Black here to see you." Tom voices louder than his usual voice.

Headmaster Dippet seems to startle slightly as if he had been half asleep prior to their entrance, "Oh! Tom my boy! Thank you, I had been expecting Mr. Black, though I had expected him yesterday but nevertheless it's good to see you've safely arrived."

Dippet stood up with a creak of his bones that made both teens wince at the sound, "Come now, please have a seat we must get you sorted properly."

Walking slowly over to a shelf where the sorting hat sat Dippet picked it up gently and smiled a grandfatherly smile, "Yes here we are."

Taking the hint he sat down in one of the comfy chairs directly in front of the headmaster's desk and waited for the familiar weight of the sorting hat to be placed upon his head.

Tom stood off to the side silently watching trying to keep the eagerness out of his eyes.

The sorting hat no sooner hovered above his head before he began to hear the telepathic voice of the magical hat.

 _Harry James Potter, or should I call you the Master of Death now? Quite the time hopper you are! Hmmm let us see where to put you, where to put you...ahhh seems you out right declined the proper housing the first time around. Well then we can't have that a second time can we? Great things will come of you, may they be greatly horrific or greatly grand are entirely up to you."_

After what seemed like forever to everyone else the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Well how convenient! Tom is also in Slytherin, aren't you Tom? He can show you to your dorm." Dippet's raspy voice cut through the silence, "You don't mind do you Tom?"

Tom smiled his usual charming smile, "Of course not headmaster, I'd be honored."

Turning his piercing gray blue eyes to the smaller teen,"I can just tell now, we are going to be the best of friends."

His lips twitched as he bit down an insulting retort he smiled in return, he could only bring himself to nod.

What had he gotten himself into?

Tom Riddle wanted to be his bestie

The world was going to implode before he even went to his first class.


End file.
